


Bbs drabbles

by Acloud



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universes, BasicallyIfourzer0seven, Both Adults in other chapters, Both teenagers in some chapters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, They love each other, Wildcalibre, doing this to help my poor little dying heart, dont expect a lot of updates, moocat - Freeform, not updating currently, ohmlirious - Freeform, ohmtoonz, some stories set in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acloud/pseuds/Acloud
Summary: Basically just another compilation of Banana Bus Squad drabbles! I saw a prompt list on tumblr forever ago and decided to write then out. There will be popular and rare pair ships and if you want to leave me requests with a ship I'll try to get around to them. These are just to practice writing to be honest and I just love the boys. Nevertheless Enjoy!-Disclaimer: THIS IS PURELY FICTION. PLEASE DO NOT LINK THIS TO ANY OF THE GUYS. PLEASE RESPECT THE GUYS AND THEIR GIRLFRIENDS/SIGNIFICANT OTHERS.Thank you.





	1. Drunk (WildCalibre)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this one on tumblr forever ago, sorry if you've already read it!

Multiple shots, beers, and drinks later and the guys were completely wasted. Evan had suggested that they should go out for a drink or two but things took a slight turn. They had all been invited to the Youtube party and managed to get in before it was too full. Now it was all a matter of returning to their rooms safely.

“Okay oka-” Scotty tried saying before giggles overtook his body and he slumped onto Basically for some support. Marcel, too happy and drunk to be mad threw his arm around Scott’s shoulders and kissed the side of his temple. “We’re gonna go, you fucks stay s-safe.” Terroriser had said from the circle they had formed outside and pulled a bubbly Mini Ladd with him. Slowly everyone started leaving with someone else from the group so they wouldn’t end up alone and passed out on the sidewalk. The convention was exceedingly big this year so room ran out in the main hotel making them all having to split off into group. Evan, Tyler, and Lui had all been in the same hotel luckily though.

The elevator ride up was surprisingly quiet; Lui had placed his hoodie over his head and Evan had put his leather jacket’s collar up since he was pretty tired. Tyler leaned against the elevator wall with his hands in the pockets of his Nike jacket. It had started to rain right when that got near the hotel and Evan only hoped everyone got to their places safe and sound. The elevator stopped and its doors parted letting Evan get off on the fourth floor to his room, he’d waved goodbye to the guys and wished them a goodnight before the door closed. 

Lui seemed to scratch at the inside of his palms as the atmosphere changed, everything between Tyler and Himself had changed and he always questioned why. It seemed to always be like this ever since they had met up at San Fransisco for the beta to Far Cry, but a lot happened then. It had been their last night in the convention meaning most of them would leave first thing tomorrow. Lui wanted to know what was up but he didn’t know how to ask Tyler when the convention had started but shit had happened and here they were. Tyler seemed to hum and chuckle to himself but when Lui diverted his attention to him, Tyler just went back to being serious.

A couple floors up and they were now on the seventh floor making their way to the end of the hall. “Anything you’d like to share before we head off to bed?” Lui had asked bumping Tyler’s side a bit and Tyler seemed to tense. They stopped in front of Lui’s room and the squeaker laughed as he took the room-key out of his pocket and turned to the giant. “Look Wildcat if I’ve bothered you in some way, tell me, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Lui smiled and Tyler only scoffed. “You wouldn’t be interested…” Tyler said and Lui’s head snapped in his direction, “in knowing.” Tyler finished off. They both seemed to eye at each other weirdly before Lui opened his door but instead of going in, he stayed leaning on the frame looking up at his friend. “Lui, it’s nothing.” Tyler said but Lui grabbed his arm before he could run off to his room. 

“Tyler, seriously, I’m right here.” Lui gestured, suggesting that they should talk. “You’re about to leave tomorrow anyways so-” Lui said but Tyler cut him off. “Actually I’m leaving Monday afternoon.” Tyler had said and Lui scrunched his face up in confusion but then smiled brightly. “So we have an extra day to talk about whatever this is. Yay!” Lui said in his squeaker voice that never failed to make Wildcat smile. They both laughed and everything seemed right for a moment. “You wanna sleep here again tonight? I don’t mind.” Lui offered for the second night in a row. Tyler answered with a small nod and they both entered the hotel room. 

“Something wrong?” Lui had asked after they had changed and freshened. Lui made his way towards Wildcat after not getting a response, Tyler sat on a couch that was against the window and he looked out to the city. Lui joined him sitting criss-crossed and Lui looked at the beautiful skyline made by the city lights. The drizzle outside made the lights look like small colorful blobs against the window. “That’s just beautiful.” Lui stated aloud, exhaling loudly. 

Tyler seemed to mumble something under his breath but Lui didn’t seem to catch it. The squeaker raised an eyebrow in confusion, “What was that?” He asked lightly. 

The light from the outside filtered into the dark room casting long shadows on the room’s floor as the raindrops tapped against the windows. The yellow streetlights mixed with the bright moon light seemed to cast a glow around the both of them and Tyler took a deep breath. He silently cursed to himself before turning back to looking at the skyline. “You’re beautiful.” He stated nonchalantly and Lui was caught off-guard. Lui’s eyes looked like they’d popped off his head and he scoffed loudly turning all of his attention to Tyler. “You’re drunk.” Lui said shaking his head and scoffing again. “I may be a bit drunk but I’m not wasted, and I’m not blind either.” Tyler stated and Lui froze in shock, he stared down at the floor not being able to believe that this was happening. Sure he’d noticed the small moments during Skype calls or group chats but he never thought anything of it really. Then his mind thought of the night long texts, the both of them alone playing Gta, the week he had spent in California, and the longing looks he’d decided were nothing to ask about. 

Lui stayed static, looking down at their shadows the light provided them with. Tyler’s shadow seemed to dance and soon his hands were on Lui’s shoulder, “Look I understand if this makes you uncomfortable if you never even wanna speak to me agai-” Tyler started but Lui cut him off. His warm lips engulfed whatever other words Tyler would have said and instead turned it into a small smile. All along it felt like they were at war with each other and after so many years it finally felt right. Tyler positioned Lui so that they were both laying down but Lui was laying on him, his head on his chest. 

“Did you ever think we’d make it to where we are now?” Lui questioned Tyler and Wildcat only chuckled, “I don’t think about what ifs or question anything, I think shit happens the way it should and if it doesn’t I think it’s your job to push your life into the right direction.” Tyler said, hands in Lui’s hair. 

“Why’d you wait so long?” Lui asked mumbling against Wildcat’s chest and Tyler sighed. “I didn’t realize you meant more to me until we didn’t talk one day. I think we were both busy or somethin’ I forgot. All I remember is feeling like I had been missing something, the day just didn’t feel right.” 

Lui absentmindedly smiled deeply and they both fell asleep, slowly but surely, glad to be closer than ever.


	2. Promise (Minicat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I could rewrite this one but I'm still proud of it! Wrote this one on Tumblr as well!

Mini typed away at his keyboard, punching in numbers and words. He needed to get this email to the shipping company. After 6am they never read the emails which was odd but their business worked nightly shifts so it did kinda made sense. As soon as he sent the email, he barely got time to relax. His phone rang loudly and Craig jumped at the call. He quickly regretted answering as soon as he accepted the call. He really wasn’t in the mood to screw around and he’d been pretty stressed lately. “Hey.” He said, his voice wrapped in uncertainty and regret. “At least act like you’re happy about getting my call.” Wildcat slurred and Mini only raised his eyebrows but he wasn’t surprised. “Listen Ty…” Mini began with an unsure voice cause he didn’t have the heart to pity him today.

It started off every couple weeks after Tyler got his own apartment in L.A. Then it happened once a week, then every other day, until it was a daily routine and sometimes Wildcat would stay at Craig’s place all day. Tyler was nice company…the first couple of times, until he started being reckless. Since He’d left Kino at his dad’s house, all he really needed to do was take care of himself and pay his rent. But apparently, Craig was doing that for him now. Tyler would show up on his front door barely able to walk cause he’d come wasted as fuck from the club. He’d get close to Craig, wouldn’t keep his distance, and became rather touchy. Craig would just nod and handle Wildcat best he could. 

But one night he came over more sober than usual and talked to Craig. “I know I’m a burden, and you’ve been taking care of me. And I’m so sorry. I’m so damn sorry.” He said and he looked down at Craig with an unusual look in his eye. He grabbed Mini and kissed him roughly but slow. Tyler picked him up from there and took them to Craig’s room, laid him out and they had sex that night. How could Mini have said No? Tyler called Craig his, made him feel special, made Mini feel like Tyler was exposing himself. Tyler had left the following morning before Craig got up. To be completely honest it had happened a couple of times and it was Mini’s fault for letting it get too far. 

And now here they were. “I’m outside, you mind?” Wildcat slurred once more and Mini just sighed. He knew Tyler would want to fuck again but he really wasn’t going to put up with him anymore. Craig went against his better judgment and opened the door letting Tyler in. “I just fucked two bitches before I came here.” Tyler chuckled and made his way through the apartment and walked straight past Craig, straight past the kitchen, past his room, until he made it to Craig’s couch and knocked the fuck out. 

Craig only sighed and shook his head, he made his way to his room and decided to get a couple hours of sleep before he talked to Tyler. Even if he didn’t get the chance to catch him before he left, he still needed sleep.

It was around Noon when Mini woke and Tyler had made him breakfast. “We’re gonna talk about it. We gotta.” Wildcat said biting his lip shortly after and Mini only pressed his lips together. “We should have talked about it after the first night. But you didn’t wanna talk about it as friends. Nah, you wanted this to carry on for a while.” Mini said digging into the scrambled eggs and Tyler leaned against the Kitchen Island. “I’m sor-” Tyler began but Craig was tired of it. “I don’t care.” He spat out and he shook his head. Craig scoffed at Wildcat’s Ignorance. “I fucking hate you. Cause I really do care about you. But from what you’ve shown me you couldn’t give two flying shits about me.” Craig shrugged slightly. He rubbed at his eyes from the stress and really wished he could throw Tyler out his window. “No.” Tyler said and Mini only scoffed. “Yes.” Craig shook his head again and Tyler scrunched his eyebrows at him. 

He made his way around the island to Mini and turned him to face Tyler. Wildcat tried to grab Mini’s face but Craig only jerked away from his grip. Tyler rested his hands awkwardly on Craig’s shoulders. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” He shrugged so sure of himself and Craig snorted. “Yeah and then you’ll go back to and-I-quote ‘fuck those two bitches you saw before you came here’ right?” Mini shook his head and made his way to his bedroom.

Tyler followed him around like a lost puppy that day, helping him run errands, going to the gym with him, and editing videos. Mini didn’t get it, cause he thought for sure by now he’d be gone drinking his liver to dust and fucking people left and right. But once it was late now so Tyler closed his laptop he kept in his car just in case and bid farewell to Craig. “I’m uh…going home….I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Wildcat said with his head hung low but then he spoke up. “Look Craig, before I go…I just wanted to say…I wanna be yours. Entirely. But I’m scared and you deserve better, I promise I’ll be better Mini. I promise.” But Mini didn’t even bat an eye at him. He couldn’t.

So Tyler took the message and left without another word. It was weird how hard Tyler was trying to be so domestic. But he was trying and Craig obviously noticed. Maybe it was just a ruse?  
Three months passed and Tyler had been completely sober, he’d been sleeping right, joining Craig on gym sessions, and Craig had accepted him back into his life, as Acquaintance. 

They still played video games together, no one they worked with knew about them, their fans had their beliefs but everything was at it should be for the outside world. Craig and Tyler were slowly building their friendship back up since Tyler punched so many holes in it that it all came crashing down. But he was honestly trying and Craig appreciated it a bit.

It was sadly time for Mini to return back to Ireland. He’d spend the next six months there and Tyler offered to drive him to the airport. Mini joked that he’d be glad when he was gone that he’d go back to his usual self and he wouldn’t have to keep lying. And it hurt Tyler, cut a deep wound within his heart cause he realized then just how much he’d hurt Craig. He had ripped his life apart, putting stress on him and making them lose their entire relationship. Tyler really had been trying but seeing how Craig didn’t believe him honestly depressed him. His aura went down, usually it was just quiet but now it was somber.

Craig noticed it a bit but payed no attention to it.

He was glad he would go back home and spend time with his family. Soon his flight was boarding and he had to get through security. He turned to Tyler and took his hand out. Tyler blinked at it before he shook it and pulled Craig into a hug. “I said I was sorry. I really wasn’t kidding. Take care Craig.” He said into his ear before letting him go. Craig only sighed and thanked him silently. He turned and went on his way to Ireland. Wildcat didn’t even wait for him to go through security, he just left. He got in his car and hit at his steering wheel. He cried from anger, from frustration. Cried everything he had been holding in for the past months. He wiped at his face roughly before he pulled at his hair and went on his own way. He had made a promise to not only Craig but himself, and he’d be damned if he didn’t keep it. He never made promises he couldn’t keep, it’s what he lived by. 

He texted Craig, Skyped him, showed him pictures of his weight loss from slacking off the alcohol and unhealthy food. Craig had changed him for the better, he even checked himself for STD’s or any other illnesses and he was clean. His health was good, he was stable, and happy. 

Things with Craig were even getting better. They had been skyping on a daily basis, laughing together, eating together, having fun and making their relationship stronger. Until one night he got to thinking and asked Brian for Craig’s address, saying he wanted to surprise him with a gift and that’s why he hadn’t asked Mini. Brian was hesitant but gave him the address anyways and Tyler thanked him sincerely. He had bought a ticket to Ireland and was planning on showing up at his house. They were back to being good friends even though it took him 7 months. But Craig was well worth it. 

Tyler showed up and double, triple checked the address before he knocked. He had brought Kino along; Mini and him always joked that Mini would die or grow old and never get to meet Kino. Tyler only thought it was appropriate if he brought Kino to meet Craig. Plus he had missed his dog since he had moved to L.A. Craig opened the door and Tyler smiled deeply at him. 

Craig looked at him and Kino, confusion written all over his face before he smiled at Tyler deeply and crouched down to greet Kino. “HI! Oh my God, I thought Tyler would never let me meet you, you’re a cute puppy aren’t youuuu!!” Craig said in a baby voice as he pet Kino and rubbed him all over the place. Tyler couldn’t help but chuckle and motion for Craig to hug him. Tyler let go of Kino’s leash knowing well that his dog wouldn’t run off. 

He engulfed Craig in a warm embrace, Wildcat breathed Mini in and squeezed him closely. “I promised.” Tyler whispered gently in Mini’s ear and Craig was overwhelmed with the happiness he felt in his heart. He invited them in and let Wildcat sleep in the spare room he had instead of on the couch. Kino met inside with Sparky and they both hit it off great. The next month was spent making their relationship stronger and they were back to being bestfriends in no time. They fell into their own routine of making breakfast, going to the gym, walking the dogs together, playing in different parks with their dogs, running errands, going out and enjoying the different Irish pubs, they did everything together. They lived their lives together. 

And there was that one night that they were on their last couple of weeks in Ireland. They were watching a movie in the living room together, Kino and Sparky were on the carpet curled up next to each other and sleeping. Mini had his legs on Wildcat’s lap and Tyler rubbed Craig’s legs and motioned for Mini to get closer. Tyler hugged him, held him close. He hid his face in Craig’s neck and Craig hugged back. “Are you okay Ty?” Craig asked and Tyler stared at him with such passion and he didn’t break eye contact as he closed the gap between them.

He grabbed Mini’s face in his hands and kissed him slowly. Mini was so unsure of it as it happened. A million thoughts ran through his mind and he didn’t know what to think. He had known Tyler for a long time now but he wasn’t too sure of this. How could they work out? What if Wildcat went back to getting drunk and sleeping around? And Tyler could feel Craig’s figure slump in the kiss, and he pulled away and pressed his forehead against Mini’s. Tyler breathed out and scrunched his face up.

“Stop worrying, I made you a promise and I kept it. And I’ll make you another one. I will never ever act that way again. I promise. I’m in love with you Craig.” He said searching for Mini’s eyes and Craig couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face. “I love you too Tyler.” He said and Tyler couldn’t help but kiss him again. They fell asleep on the couch that night, smiles on their faces, knowing they were together, and had promises to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Shiver (Ohmlirious)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one from Tumblr Yikes!

Jonathan was full of sorrow. 

He’d been talking to Ohm about his recent fights with Evan. The two had been through a lot lately and they were clearly irritated. Jon always reached out to Ryan, sometimes He’d cry on the phone and try to calm down with Ryan’s help. Ohm told him to take a break if he needed to, to come see him and hang out, “You two are just going through a rough patch, tell him you’re gonna go see Luke and come over, My house is yours.” But then Delirious would tell him the full story and Ryan would beg him to make time and come over, even offering to pay his plane ticket for him. But Delirious would just reject the offer and tell Ohm he’d work it out and that it would pass. But having to wake up everyday and fight with Evan, about the bills, jealousy, errands, money, love, bullshit. It wasn’t worth it anymore. Jonathan wiped his tears away, he’d gone outside after another major fight with Evan and was contemplating on texting Ohm.

He looked at his phone as he went to his camera roll and looked through his photos. Jon remembered every single picture and moment. He saw pictures of his childhood with Luke and remembered how conflicted he was, with his depression and happy memories with Best Friend. He saw pictures of when he was going to his first convention and Luke was so angry in the picture because Del hadn’t stopped bothering him all day. He remembered that the Convention was the only thing keeping him going at the time.

Jonathan then came across a picture of the first time he Ever met Evan. It was a picture of them hugging and the smiles on their faces were as vibrant as the sun. 

Delirious choked a sob in his throat. He was so utterly depressed in his relationship with Evan, and it was terrible. One should only be happy in life and not miserable. 

Jonathan looked on with sadness and heartbreak as he went through all the dates and snuck pictures of Evan, all the good times, all the stolen glances. He missed the way they used to be, missed the way he used to feel, missed the happiness Evan brought him. He wanted to turn back time and change the outcome of this relationship, but it was far too late for that. Jonathan had recently understood and accepted the fact that Evan was only a distraction to his depression and vice versa. Jonathan began to delete each picture of his relationship with Evan as he continued to cry. He felt the hole in his chest deepen but he knew it was what he needed to do to get better. As he was deleting the last few pictures Evan came outside and sat next to them in their apartment’s front steps. 

“We need to talk.” Evan said as he played with his own hands, something he’d do when he was nervous. “I know.” Delirious said through a horse voice. “We can’t keep doing this Evan. I wake up and I don’t feel good, I hate fighting with you.” Jonathan said and Evan spilled his own tears. “I don’t know where it went wrong, where all of it went to shit. All I know is I can’t keep living like everything is okay when we can’t even look at each other when we get out of bed in the morning. I think we need to accept that this is wrong and that we deserve better.” Jonathan sniffled as his voice broke. “I know. I’m so sorry. It’s crazy, I really thought this would work out.” Evan said shaking his head. It pained the both of them but they knew staying together would only end up killing them.

______________

The cold air bit at Jonathan’s cheeks as he lowered his head into his scarf. Evan offered to take him to the airport after Jonathan had made his reservations a couple hours ago. “Funny how this is my last time in this seat in this car with you.” Jonathan had said absentmindedly as he stared out the car window on his way to the airport. Evan only sighed and continued driving without speaking a word. Evan parked the car in the airport parking lot but stayed in the car. “I really thought we had a chance. I’m sorry we didn’t end happy. I wish you the best I truly do.” Evan turned to Jonathan who nodded, “Me too.” He whispered.

They made their way to the gate where Jon’s flight would take off. Thank god they hadn’t bumped into any fans or people they knew. With wounds too deep and fresh they were extremely grateful for it. Who knew if they were strong enough to put up a facade. They announced Delirious’s flight and Evan took a deep breath. “Goodbye Jonathan. Thank you for everything.” Evan said as he stepped back awkwardly. Jon smiled sadly, “Goodbye Evan.” Jonathan said and stepped forward and pulled Evan into what could very possibly be their last hug. Maybe they’d see each other at a convention, maybe not. Evan hesitated at first until he eventually conformed and hugged back. They gave each other an understanding nod as they parted ways, and they didn’t look back. 

_______

Delirious drummed his fingers nervously as he went through his old text messages checking the address again for the millionth time. He was having a nice conversation with his Uber driver but he was at war in his mind. “I hope it all works out dude.” The driver said as Jonathan stepped out of the car and bid his farewell. 

He turned to the unfamiliar house, checking the address one last time as he conjured up his courage and took a step forward. He climbed on the porch steps, cautious with every step, as if afraid to make any noise at all. He stood in front of the door and swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. Jonathan reached over and rung the doorbell. He heard shuffling and barking inside and was uneasy, moving his hair, hands, feet, everything and anything. The door opened and Del’s breath caught in his throat. “Can I help you?” A man he knew too well asked, confusion dripping from his tongue. 

Delirious chuckled softly as he sniffled and blinked his tears away. The other man looked shocked before throwing the door aside and reaching over to pull Jonathan into a hug. Ohm had recognized his small chuckle immediately. “I can’t believe you’re actually here.” Ryan said into Delirious’s ear and Delirious hugged him hard as he cried softly. When he gained his composure back he pulled away and smiled brightly for the first time in a long time, “Thank you for having me.” Jonathan said as he greeted Buddy and gave Ohm another hug. 

With this Ohm had invited Delirious into his house, gave him food, a place to live, love, friendship, and much more. Jonathan was worried, telling Ohm he’d go back to North Carolina, telling him he didn’t have to worry about him. ‘Nonsense,’ Ryan said every single time. Together they moved Delirious’s set up to the same room as where Ohm’s was and Delirious slept in the extra room in the house.

They enjoyed time together, made their dinner together, watched movies and shows, lived their lives. 

There was one night that Ryan passed by Delirious’s room on the way out of the bathroom and he’d hear a racked sob coming from inside the other man’s room. Ryan’s heart broke hearing his friend’s sorrow. He opened the door softly and once inside he called out Jonathan’s name. “It’s okay.” He said as he walked over to Jonathan and hugged him. Delirious was so full of pain that night that he pulled Ohm into the bed with him and cried into his chest. He had fallen asleep with Ryan whispering words of encouragement into the night. 

The nights when Ryan wouldn’t wake up, Delirious would slowly make his way to Ohm’s room and every time Ryan would move over and hold Jon closely. They ended up agreeing to move their set ups to different rooms and agreed to sleep in the same bed. They admitted that they slept better that way and with that came the best time and routine either of them had ever had. 

One day when Jonathan was better he and Ohm jumped into a game with all the other guys. Evan was there but they had both finally moved on, it was a little awkward at first but they were able to move past that too and continue their lives as friends. His depression was also getting better, Ryan had helped him find a therapist and from then on everything was looking brighter.

_________________

Now, present day, Jonathan and Ryan were curled up together in their shared bed. Jonathan looked up in the dark at Ryan’s face. Ryan was trying to fall asleep but he felt the other man’s gaze on him and he cracked an eye down at him. “Yeah?” Ryan asked with a raspy and tired voice. “Thank you.” Jonathan said sincerely and Ryan smiled down at him. 

Jonathan reached his hand up and traced his fingers through Ryan’s beard and landed his other hand on the back of his neck. Ohm smiled as he held Delirious closer and leaned in, to finally after all this time, kiss him. Ryan’s lips were warm and sweet, gentle, sending shivers down Jonathan’s spine. Jon pulled Ohm closer, making Ryan groan and he begged for entrance with his tongue as Jonathan granted it. 

The way Jonathan felt was incredible, he was floating and all he could feel, think, touch, and even care for was Ohm. Jonathan knew this wasn’t just a distraction from his depression he truly hadn’t felt this type of love in years, his mind was swimming and he was finally completely happy with his life. Ryan pulled away and kissed Del’s forehead. 

“I love you.” Jonathan admitted and breathed out a sigh of relief as he snuggled closer to Ohm. All Ryan could do was chuckle softly, “I love you too.” Ohm said and they fell asleep together, truly happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly my favorite I've written for BBS so far idek why I wrote it so badly too lmfaoo


	4. It Reminded Me of You (Ohmtoonz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute ohmtoonz teenage au!

Ryan sighed as he played around with his hair while watching tv. He was so damn bored! It was an uneventful Saturday and he was watching crappy day time television to pass some time. Half of him wishes he would have made plans with his friends but it was far too late now since everyone had already gone off to do their own thing. If only he wasn't such a goddamn introvert somedays. 

His stomach began to rumble as he sat up on the couch. His parents were out and about and he was home alone which meant he could either buy a pizza or make food. Ryan quickly shut off the tv and made his way to his bedroom where he rummaged around for $20. However, he quickly realized that he had spent all his money and had run out. He searched around to see if his parents had left any behind for him but apparently not. "Damn," Ryan thought to himself, "Guess I gotta cook." 

Ryan made his way to the kitchen and looked around his cabinets to decide on what to make. Hmm, Pasta again? Ew. Ryan clearly was indecisive until he found a box in the back of the cabinet that had his mouth watering just at the thought of it. Pancakes! It might have been 4pm but just the thought alone had him grinning wildly. He set up the butter and syrup as he put the stove on high and added the oil. Minutes later he had a plate stacked with pancakes and he made his way to his dining table happily. He grabbed a cup and the bottle of milk on his way out of the kitchen and placed everything neatly on the table. He was just about ready to sit down when there was a knock on the door.

Ryan seemed to jump slightly as he wasn't expecting anyone to pass by his house. He made his way to the window to check who it was before opening, on the other side he saw the one person he dreaded and adored seeing. His hands quickly turned clammy as he saw Luke, one of his best friends on the other side of the door. Ryan had to control his breathing and checked himself in the mirror a million times before another knock came to the door and he rushed to open it. 

"Hey! I was beginning to think you weren't home." Luke said with a small smile. "Hey, I wasn't expecting anyone to come by. How come you're here?" Ryan questioned as he invited his good friend into his home. "Oh you know It was just spur of the moment really. Sorry." Luke said ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. "No no it's okay, here you want something to eat?" Ryan offered as he lead his friend to the dining room. "I've got pancakes." Ryan shrugged and Luke couldn't help but laugh. "Pancakes?" Luke asked and Ryan chuckled, "Didn't have money to order food and I really didn't wanna eat pasta again." Ryan explained himself and Luke only laughed again. "So you want or?" Ryan asked and Luke nodded his head quickly. 

"So where are your parents?" Luke asked as they both began cutting their pancakes. "Business trip, got the house to myself for a while." Ryan shrugged for the millionth time and sighed. He grew up with his parents by his side and he still had a couple years before he was fully an adult, but at this point he was so used to being alone that he considered himself an adult despite being 16. Luke gave a sad smile and shook his head, "Some kids wish they could get the house to themselves." Luke said to try and brighten the mood and Ryan only smiled at him.

Luke always did try to make him feel better and he was grateful for that. The older of the two was so caring and pretty, no wonder everyone had a crush on him! Ryan hated himself for getting trapped in the rabbit hole as well but he couldn't help it, Luke always made him feel funny. 

"Well this was delightful and delicious but the real reason why I came here is cause I have something for you." Luke exclaimed once they had both finished their pancakes. Ryan raised his eyebrows at Luke and titled his head in confusion. "You got me something? My birthday is not for afnother month." Ryan said and Luke only laughed as he made his way to Ryan's living room where he had left his bag. Ryan followed hot on the other boy's heels and stayed quiet. 

Luke reached for his bookbag and unzipped it quickly, when he turned Ryan was still a little confused. Luke held a green dinosaur plushy up and had a slight blush over his face. "You know how we always play gang beasts together?" Luke asked as he saw that his friend was obviously confused. "...Yeah." Ryan said slowly and Luke chuckled nervously. "Well you're always the green dinosaur and well when I saw this at the store," Luke said raising the plushy, "It reminded me of you." Luke finished and It was Ryan's turn to blush. 

He couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture and reached for the plushy. As he held it in his hands his heart warmed up and he reached for Luke's hand to engulf him in a hug. "Thank you." Ryan said as he pulled away and Luke's heart fluttered. "Well I guess I'll be on my way, thanks for the food Ryan." Luke said and Ryan couldn't stop himself. "Do you mind staying? I know it's an odd request but I don't wanna be alone." Ryan asked softly and Luke smiled. "Of course! You're like my best friend." Luke said and sent his mom a quick text before following his close friend to his bedroom.  
_________________

Ryan couldn't help his heart from beating hard as he shared his bed with Luke. The two had been friends for a long as either of them could remember and they'd done this countless times but it wasn't until recently that they had been acting odd around each other. Ryan decided to keep the plushy between the two of them to make sure that he wouldn't get too close to Luke. As he dosed off he thought about Luke and what a massive crush he had on him. It was stupidly adorable how flustered Ryan would become while being around Luke. Anything the older boy did would send Ryan into a spiral of attraction. He adored his best friend and he was scared that he'd lose him if he tried to confess his feelings. 

Luke seemed to feel the atmosphere change and he was sad as he was contemplating whether to make a move or not. Would Ryan be offended? Would he be angry? But, Luke swore Ryan saw all the hints whenever Luke would get an opportunity to send one. 

Ryan nestled closer to the plushy and tensed when a hand was thrown over his body and Luke pressed up next to him. It was awkward and a million thoughts ran through both of their minds. The room seemed tense and the atmosphere was dense until Luke closed his eyes and relaxed. This was the only way now to know where this would go. Luke obviously made the first move and showed that he was comfortable laying with Ryan and holding him close. Ryan moved and turned around, breaking free from Luke's hold.

Luke's heart dropped as he thought Ryan didn't feel the same way and made his way to start apologizing. "Ry-" Luke began but was cut off immediately. "No it's okay." Ryan said and motioned for Luke to lay back down. "It's just...let me put the plushy away so we can both be more comfortable, plus my leg was in a bad position." Ryan said softly and Luke couldn't help the smile that glued itself to his face. Ryan placed the plushy on his nightstand and put his phone on airplane mode. When he returned his focus on Luke he saw that the older boy was smiling sleepily and was waiting for him. Ryan smiled back and crawled his way into Luke's arms. 

"Are you more comfortable?" Luke asked and Ryan hummed. The younger was nestled closely into the older's chest and he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach and the happiness in his heart. "I'm so damn glad you feel the same way." Luke said finally and Ryan pulled away to look up at him. "Does that mean we're..." Ryan asked and Luke nodded. Ryan smiled endlessly and Luke raised his hand to cup Ryan's jaw. 

He seemed to stare into Ryan's soul as he examined every damn aspect of the younger boys face. Ryan blushed furiously as he did the same and gasped as Luke pressed them closer together and leaned in so that their lips met. Luke's lips were softer than anything Ryan could have imagined. Luke wanted to go deeper with the kiss but he knew that he wanted this whole thing to go right so he fought the urge to slide his tongue into Ryan's mouth and pulled back to cuddle Ryan closer to him. 

Ryan was so extremely grateful that he was laying closely to his crush and he began to go to sleep. His heart finally evened out and his breathing was leveled as he was close to falling into the dark. Luke was about to fall asleep when he decided to give Ryan one last kiss on his forehead. "I love you." Luke said out to the night and fell asleep with a smile. What he didn't know was that Ryan hadn't fallen asleep yet and kept that secret close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I wrote these and didn't triple check for grammatical mistakes and they havent been Beta'd so Im sorry if they suck :)


	5. Watch Your Step (Moocat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moocat teenage au full of fluff and love and it's a perfect world.

Brock sighed as he searched the classroom for an empty table to sit in. He had just moved houses which forced him to move schools as well. He made his way to the middle of the room and sat in an empty seat. The bell hadn't rung so he hoped no one else had this seat assigned to them.

As more students filtered into the room Brock's anxiety rose a little. He really didn't want to deal with other people today. 

Brock began to scribble on his notebook as the bell run and caught his attention again. The room was full of kids now and the teacher had written something on the board. "You know what to do." Brock furrowed his eyebrows and tapped a girl's shoulder that was next to him. She took off her headphones and turned her attention to him.

"Um, Sorry to bother. I'm new here and I don't really know what that means." Brock said pointing to the board. The girl smiled kindly, "It's okay, look this is a free period so we get some time off, we can catch up on homework or just do whatever really as long as we don't get too loud or leave. If you need to use the bathroom you gotta go up to Mr.Q, we all just call him Q though, don't bother with the Mister." The girl said pointing over to the teacher who was invested in his computer. 

"Thanks." Brock said after a while and the girl only nodded before going back to her phone. Brock decided to put his earbuds and play a game on his phone since there really wasn't anything else for him to do. 

An hour had passed and there were thirty minutes left in class. Brock really needed to use the bathroom and he was contemplating on whether to use it now or wait until lunch. He sighed and decided that now was better. He stopped his music and took off his headphones as he made his way to the teachers desk. Once he got Mr.Q's approval he made his way to the classroom door. 

There was a group of boys playing around near the exit and Brock had to build himself up to avoid them as he made his way to the door. Just as Brock thought he was in the clearing he heard someone say, "Watch your step." But it was far too late once Brock looked down and tripped over a kid's bag.

Brock placed his arms out in front of him to break his fall but instead of hitting the floor he fell into someone else. One of the boys that was standing near the group had stepped in to save Brock from hitting the floor. "Jesus, I'm sorry man..." Brock said and couldn't stop the blush from covering his face, ears, and neck. The boy he had fallen into put his hand up and nodded kindly showing that it was alright. 

Brock scrambled out of the room extremely embarrassed and made his way to the bathroom. It took him a while to calm down and he hated having to go back into class after the whole ordeal happened. Once inside he threw his pass away and made his way back to his seat. 

The girl that had been sitting in the same table was now gone and he had the whole table to himself. Brock plugged his headphones back into his phone and put his music on blast to pass the remaining amount of time. 

A couple of minutes later there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to meet the boy who had caught him from falling. He quickly took his headphones off and turned his attention to the boy. 

"I did warn you to watch your step." The other boy finally said and it made Brock blushed again. "Luckily you caught me from eating the floor." Brock said quietly and the other boy laughed. "My name's Tyler. I can tell you're new around here. What's your name? Why don't you let me show you around?" Tyler offered him and Brock sighed. "Brock and it's okay, really I'll be fine." Brock said and Tyler scoffed, "Without me you'll keep tripping over people's bags. C'mon let's have lunch together." Tyler said back to him and winked. Brock blushed for the millionth time and ran his hand over his face. If only for once he wouldn't freaking blush! 

"O-okay." Brock said finally and Tyler smiled triumphantly. "Alright cool, mind if I sit with you while we wait for lunch?" Tyler asked and Brock knew he couldn't say no.

They spoke about video games and daily routines as they waited for the bell to lunch. "Look I'm sorry about my friends bag, he didn't do it intentionally. He had just forgotten to move it." Tyler said while shrugging and Brock waved it away. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad it didn't end shitty." Brock stated and Tyler smiled. "Yeah I liked you falling into me too." Tyler winked again at Brock and Brock didn't have time to say anything as the bell rang for then to go to lunch. 

Brock took this as his queue to change the subject. "Are you sure I'm not keeping you from your friends?" Brock asked as they made their way to the cafeteria. "No it's okay, you're not keeping me from anyone. Plus I'd rather stay and see how many times I can get you to blush." Tyler said looking down at the shorted boy and chuckled. Brock shook his head, this guy was pulling his chain and he was fully aware of it. 

Brock didn't want to find out this guy was talking to him on a dare or bet cause so far he actually enjoyed Tyler's company. They ate lunch together and talked about their classes and Tyler asked for his schedule and explained as best as he could how the school worked and what routes would get him to class quicker. 

After lunch Tyler walked him to his next class and scratched the back of his neck. "Look I know we only met today but I'd like to get to know you and I think you're pretty cute. We have a couple of classes together. I wrote my number on your schedule so if you have any questions you know where to find me." Tyler finally said and smiled kindly Down at Brock. Brock was shocked but he quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Thanks Tyler. I'd like to get to know you as well. Maybe I'll text you later tonight." Brock said sweetly and Tyler's eyes shined with hope as he sent one last smile to Brock before turning on his heels and walking off to class. As Brock sat in his class waiting for the bell to ring he saved Tyler's number and couldn't help but chuckle at the luck he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I just realized Im posting this not to get reads or anything I doubt I will but I just really needed a save space to leave my works and I wanted to leave this open so I can constantly update and tbh writing all this fluff helps my poor little sad heart :)


	6. Take my jacket, It's cold outside (BasicallyIfourzer0seven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BasicallyIfourzer0seven! I love Marcel/Scotty they're so cute. 
> 
> Um I refer to Scotty as Scotty and Scott because Marcel refers to him like that as well so if you see Scott I swear It's not a mistake I really do mean Scott. Lol

Marcel let out a shaky breath as he knocked on the apartment door that belonged to his date. He was wearing a nice black long sleeved shirt with a leather jacket over it and some khaki pants to match his all black nike's. Marcel checked his breath for the millionth time and stopped quickly when the door opened.

"Hey." Scotty, his date for the night, had said as he opened the door. "You're right one time, thank god." Scotty continued and Marcel couldn't help but chuckle and look Scott over. The younger man was wearing a nice grey t-shirt that hugged his body close and showed his muscles, paired with a nice pair of jeans and vans. 

Marcel made sure not to let his eyes linger for too long as he snapped his eyes back to a blushing Scotty and he smiled at him. "You look great, let's be on our way then." Marcel stated putting his hand out for Scotty to take. Scotty laughed lightly and placed his hand in Marcel's where Marcel intertwined their fingers and lead them to the restaurant that he'd made reservations at. 

It was a Monday night, which was odd for a date to occur but both of them had busy schedules so they somehow managed to squeeze their date in tonight. Scotty was nervous and he hoped that his sweaty hand wasn't showing it, but when he eyed at Marcel he didn't seem fazed by it. 

"So how was your weekend?" Scotty finally said after a long comfortable amount of silence. Marcel sighed loudly and began to explain, "It was nice but really hectic. I had to run a bunch of errands around the house and for my car and yesterday I was on the phone all day to figure out some things for my online store. But it was really productive, you know?" Marcel finished saying and Scotty cringed. "Man that sounds like a lot, I get what you mean but the most I ever do is hype people up to lift weights." Scotty scoffed and Marcel couldn't help but groan. "That's so hot, why don't you train me, huh? It'd be nice." Marcel was pushing his date's buttons and he couldn't help but laugh again when Scotty shook his head. "I don't date my clients." He chuckled and Marcel only hummed. He was so glad to find someone as nice as Scotty. 

They'd finally gotten to the burger place after an 8 minute walk and made their way through the restaurant hand in hand. "Look the burgers are $10 off today so literally get whichever one you want." Marcel stated and Scotty nodded furiously. He was starving! He was skimming through the menu unsure of what to get until something caught his eye. He was in the mood for a truffle burger and just by reading the description his mouth began to water. Marcel decided on a bacon cheeseburger and when the waitress came around he ordered a lobster appetizer and some beers for the two of them. Scotty only agreed endlessly, excited for the food to arrive. 

They continued to talk and get to know one another throughout the evening. They had only recently met through some of their friends who swore they would be amazing for one another. After hanging around each other for a couple of months they finally agreed to have a proper date. 

"I can't believe Tyler and Evan really wanted us to go on a blind date." Scotty snorted taking another swig at his beer. Marcel shook his head and scoffed, "What, are my looks not good enough for you?" Marcel faked sounding offended and Scotty laughed quietly. "If the last two months haven't shown my attraction towards you I don't know what will." Scott confessed and laid his head on his hand and stared at Marcel. The other man just smiled widely. They continued to make conversation and enjoyed their evening together as they joked around, laughed, and confessed their love for each other. 

The night was nearing to an end and although they didn't get any desert they were happily pleased as their stomachs were full. Once the check came around Marcel swatted Scotty's hand away and refused to let Scotty pay. "Alright fine but I'll get the next one." Scotty eventually said after realizing that Marcel really wasn't going to let him pay. "Oh, so there's going to be a next one?" Marcel had teased, a devilish smirk on his face, pupils dilated with excitement, and eyebrows raised as he waited to hear Scotty's response. "I mean I was hoping there'd be more after that too but if you don't want to then we won't. But I'm sure they'll be a lot more seeing as you confessed your undying love to me and what not." Scotty said crossing his arms with a smile and Marcel only returned it. "I really do like you a lot." Marcel said as he finally stood and reached for Scotty's hand. Scotty took a deep breath in and slid his hand easily into Marcel's, "I do too." Scotty admitted for the millionth time that night.

As they made their way back home Marcel noticed how Scotty was shivering slightly. It wasn't exactly winter but the cool fall air was rather chilly and Scotty hadn't brought a jacket with him. Marcel stopped them in the middle of their walk and Scotty looked back at him, eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?" Scotty asked and Marcel only chuckled as he let go of Scotty's hand and began shrugging his leather jacket off. "Well you're cold aren't you?" Marcel inquired and Scotty couldn't help but blush as he had been caught. "You really don't have to go through the troub-" Scotty began but was quickly cut off as Marcel slipped the leather jacket onto his shoulders and grabbed Scotty's hand once more and dragged him along as they continued their walk. 

Scotty's heart fluttered at the intimate and small gesture. This proved that Marcel had been paying close attention to Scotty and his body language and immediately decided that it was more important for Scotty to be comfortable than himself and Scotty smiled at the thought. Marcel clearly showed how much he cared and it was one of the things he loved about him so far. 

Once they arrived at Scotty's apartment once more Marcel pulled him into a hug. "I really enjoyed going out with you tonight." Scotty said and Marcel smiled at him. "Me too Scott. It was everything I wanted and more." Marcel stated and Scotty couldn't help but blush. They agreed to text and fix their schedules to plan out their next date and make more time for each other.

"Goodnight Marcel." Scotty eventually said and smiled at the older of the two. He made a move to take the jacket off and return it to its owner when Marcel's hands were on him. "No no, it's okay. Keep it. It looks better on you anyways." Marcel blurted out and they gave each other another round of sweet smiles. Scotty gave a small thank you and Marcel sighed happily. "Goodnight Scotty." Marcel said and he leaned in to place a small kiss on Scotty's cheek, before bidding one last glance and stepping away to make his way back home. They both went to bed that night with warm smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sad little soul needed this.  
> Also reminder, tags were updated as needed. I currently am not updating this work anymore! I’m sorry, I hope you enjoyed these small 6 little oneshots. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me a comment! *UPDATE: I haven’t gotten around to writing more BBS oneshots so I only have these 6 to share. For rn I won’t be uploading more but that doesn’t mean I won’t ever come back and publish more chapters. But for right now I sadly am working on other pieces. Anyways I hope you enjoy these 6 oneshots of these ships. Ive also fixed the ships in the tags. <3


End file.
